


He'll ask you to move in with him

by hangryeowyn



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Trip POV, continuation of a fanfic, fanfic of a fanfic, i guess?, product of a beta unwilling to let go, there's barely any plot here just mostly an excuse to write domestic tripkey so sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangryeowyn/pseuds/hangryeowyn
Summary: Trip is easily one of the smartest people of her generation, but sometimes a smart person can be too dense to notice the love of her life's repeated attempts at romance.Or: Monkey keeps trying and failing to ask Trip to move in with him.This is set in the same universe as bashfultenrec's fic When You Give a Monkey a Mocha, written because I've been a beta for that fic for roughly a year and I'm not ready to say goodbye to Mochaverse just yet.Please be kind, this is the first fic I've posted in literally over a decade lol
Relationships: Monkey King & Pigsy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Sandy & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	He'll ask you to move in with him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You Give a Monkey a Mocha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604586) by [BashfulTenrec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfulTenrec/pseuds/BashfulTenrec). 



> Um so this came about because I've spent nearly every day for about a year living in Mochaverse as its beta, and I wasn't ready to say goodbye to it when I finished editing it. This has been sitting in my memo app on my phone in pieces since I finished editing uuuh chapter 30 or so of When You Give a Monkey a Mocha. Bashfultenrec and I discussed at length what the gang's happily ever after might look like and then eventually this little thing was born.  
> This was made with bashful's permission, blessing, and her kind proofreading services. I'm definitely more of an editor than a writer, but I did my best to do this universe you created justice. Love you dear. I look forward to putting my beta hat back on soon. <3

The first time Monkey tried to broach the subject of moving in together it went fully over Trip’s head. Literally.

Trip was on her break at the Tavern, using the extra time to grade papers for the class she TA’d for. No one told her getting her Masters in Classical Linguistics would involve more teaching basic linguistic principles to college freshman than doing the research she was passionate about. She didn’t resent her students for being new to the subject, but some of their critical analysis papers were a bit...eccentric, to put it mildly.

Her primary focus was on deciphering a particularly convoluted argument in favor of monolingualism when a paper airplane soared over and landed on the table in front of her. She furrowed her brow and turned to find the source of the plane was her boyfriend, practically bouncing with excitement as he made his way over to her.

“Trip, good, you’re here!” he exclaimed, draping himself across her back and resting his chin on her shoulder. Trip rolled her eyes, not even bothering to hide the fond smile spreading across her face.

“Of course I’m here Monkey, I work here.”

“I mean on break! I have to show you something, look at the plane!”

Trip picked up the paper plane and carefully unfolded it to reveal a flyer for a real estate listing.

“Isn’t this that old dojo across town?”

Monkey gestured excitedly at the flyer. “Yes! This is exactly what I’ve been looking for. Kids will come from all over the city to learn martial arts from the one and only Monkey King!” He stood proudly with his hands on his hips. “I’ll call it...Monkey Kingdom!” His face fell at her grimace. “Yeah, Pigsy didn’t like the name either.”

Trip patted the seat next to her, which Monkey happily leapt onto from the back of the couch. “We’ll workshop it.” She scanned the text on the flyer, sucking in a sharp breath when she saw the price. “Monkey, this is a lot of money, are you sure?”

“Well-” Trip looked back up at him to find him looking uncharacteristically sheepish. “Ever since the um, incident a few years back, I’ve been trying to earn extra cash doing odd jobs-"

“Hustling pool and getting in fights?” Trip guessed, giving his body a concerned once-over.

“I told you, I don’t do the fights anymore.” He punctuated his statement with a tap on the tip of her nose, then gave his hair a dramatic toss. “No one can beat me, so they don’t bother anymore. Hustling pool on the other hand…” He seemed to catch onto Trip’s worried look and hurried on with his speech. “The point is, I saved up enough for a down payment, and then some.”

“That’s an amazing accomplishment, Monkey. I’m really proud of you!” Trip gave his arm an encouraging squeeze, pretending not to notice Monkey’s obvious preening at the praise.

“Anyway, look at the listing online! It’s perfect-there’s space on the ground floor for a dojo and then upstairs there’s even enough space to live in.” He unlocked his phone and flicked through the photos, pointing out the key areas. Trip’s eyebrows shot up. It was much nicer inside than she expected. The area upstairs looked like it had served as the dojo’s office at one point, but Monkey was right. It could easily be converted into a living space.

“Oh wow, this is a lot more spacious than I thought it would be…” She commented, taking Monkey’s phone so she could inspect the photos further.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too. In fact, two people could live up there no problem, don’t you think?” Monkey asked, practically vibrating with excitement. Trip hummed in agreement.

“I don’t know if you could convince Pigsy to move though; I think he really likes his own apartment,” she pointed out.

“That wasn’t what I-” Monkey started, but was interrupted by some commotion up at the register as the afternoon rush began to build up. Trip sighed at the sight.

“I guess that’s my cue.” She handed Monkey’s phone back to him. “Pick me up for dinner after my shift?” Monkey smiled.

“Always.” Trip gave him an affectionate pat on the cheek and moved to stand up so she could go rescue her coworkers from the gaggle of exhausted patrons but Monkey caught her by the hand. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” He arched a single perfect eyebrow and tilted his head down closer to hers.

“What is it, Monkey? I have to go now.” Trip truly tried her best to be stern, but then he winked at her and what else was she supposed to do but melt instantly? She leaned forward to close the remaining distance between them and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. She pulled back just enough to keep their foreheads pressed together. “Go home, Monkey. I have to work and you’re distracting me.” Monkey smirked at that.

“You know I could be much more distracting if I-”

“Do I need to remind you two this is a family establishment?” The couple burst apart to find Monica standing over them, looking unimpressed with their public display of affection.

“Sorry Monica, I was just heading back…” Trip mumbled, feeling her face heat. Monica rolled her eyes and walked off towards her office. Trip glanced back at Monkey, who wasn’t looking even slightly sorry. “Behave, you can distract me all you want later.” Monkey’s mouth curled into a delighted grin.

“I love you so much right now.”

“Go, Monkey.”

////

Monkey was indeed able to afford the down payment on the dojo, although he mentioned one night when he, Trip, Sandy, and Pigsy were having a game night that at the last minute the price of the place had dropped by a suspiciously large amount. But he had learned to not look a gift horse in the mouth, and had gone ahead with the sale anyway.

As soon as he closed on the place, he began his work remodeling and making the downstairs area presentable so that he could start his business teaching self defense to women and underprivileged kids as soon as possible. The upstairs living area he saved for later, opting to continue living with Pigsy until it was completed. He also forbade anyone who wasn't a construction worker from coming to see his new apartment. He was especially insistent that Trip not come to see it. "You can't look at it until it's perfect!"

After several months of being under construction, the day had finally come. To celebrate his new apartment's completion, Monkey had decided to invite everyone over for a housewarming party. Trip had immediately volunteered to buy the snacks and to help set up before the rest of the guests came. She had already seen the dojo, and had observed a few of Monkey's classes. He was in his element, and she could tell he was the happiest he had ever been. He did sometimes get frustrated with the adults in his classes, but he was typically more gentle and forgiving with his younger students. With some exceptions.

As Trip approached the building, laden with grocery bags, she could hear the raised voice of one of those exceptions.

“You were holding back before? Yeah right, you just don’t want to admit the Monkey King lost to a kid half his size!”

“You’re such a brat.”

“You’re a jerk!”

“Don’t you have homework?” An annoyed groan followed this exchange. Trip stifled a chuckle and pushed open the door to the dojo just as the student was making his way out.

“Hey kid, you have fun today?” she asked brightly. The kid returned her smile for a moment, but threw a glare back at Monkey, who was sitting on the practice mat wearing a cheeky grin.

“You’re annoying, I’m not coming back!” he snapped and made his way to the door. Monkey’s smile grew.

“See ya in class next week, kiddo!” he called.

“That’s not my name!”

“Yeah, whatever!”

The boy shoved the door open and marched out into the city, hopefully heading straight home.

“He’s a tough kid,” Trip commented, shifting the grocery bags in her arms. Monkey immediately sprang up and bounded over to her.

“I think he’s finally warming up to me. I’ll take those,” he leaned down to take the bags from her hands, then gave her lips a quick peck. “And I’ll take that too.” He winked. Trip felt her cheeks heat and knew she was wearing a dopey smile, not that she cared much.

“So are you going to show me your apartment now that it’s all finished, or are we having the housewarming down here in the dojo?” she teased. Monkey’s face lit up.

“Oh right! Come on, I’ll show you around!” He led her to the far side of the practice room, through a hallway and up some stairs. Finally they reached a door, which he somehow opened in a dramatic way despite his arms being full of groceries. “Home sweet home!” he declared.

Trip looked around in surprise. She was expecting bare walls and drafty windows, but it was a proper living space, albeit somewhat industrial in style. “Monkey, this is really nice.”

Monkey beamed in pride. “I’m really glad you like it.” He gestured with his head. “Over here is the kitchen.” He led her over to their left. It wasn’t anything too fancy, but it had ample counter space with all the usual appliances. A small table was pushed against the far wall, on which Monkey dumped the grocery bags. “Come on, I’ll show you the rest.”

Trip nodded. Taking her hand, he led her out into the wider space and gestured with their joined hands. A TV sat on a cabinet on the far side of the room in front of a comfy looking couch and table. “Living room. It’s not much right now but I was hoping I could have your, um, input. If you want.” He glanced at her, looking oddly jumpy.

“I’m not much of an interior decorator, but I can try.” She shrugged. Something else in another corner of the room caught her eye. “Oh, is that a bookshelf? I didn’t know you had been reading more lately.”

“It’s for you,” Monkey blurted. Trip turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

“For me? But this is your apartment.” Monkey smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss her briefly. When he pulled back he gazed at her with a soft look that left her a bit breathless.

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.” Before Trip had the chance to ask what that meant, he stepped back. “Come on, bedroom is this way.” He tugged on her hand and began to lead her to another doorway. Trip blushed.

“Monkey we can't...the others will be here soon, and you’re all sweaty…” she said quietly. Monkey’s mouth dropped open.

“I was really just going to show you the room, I didn’t know you’d be thinking about other things,” His soft look turned devious. “But now that you mention it…” He raised an eyebrow.

Trip checked the time on her phone, then back to her boyfriend, looking him up and down. She tossed her phone on the couch. “There’s time.”

/././

Later that evening Monkey’s apartment was filled to the brim with guests, some coming with offerings of candles (Pigsy), houseplants (Sandy), and others with more practical gifts like toilet paper (Gwen) and cookware (Monica). It was some time into the night while Trip was in the kitchen refilling the chip bowls when Sandy crept into the kitchen.

“Hey Trip,” she greeted. Trip turned and smiled.

“Hi Sandy, are you having fun? I know this is more people than you’re used to hanging out with.” Sandy shook her head.

“It’s alright. I can sit and watch for now. But that’s not what I came in to talk about.” Trip turned around to fully face her friend, sensing the serious mood.

“What is it?” she asked. Sandy’s eyes darted between Trip and the group in the living room who were playing a heated game of Monopoly (which Monkey was warned to avoid, to no avail).

“It’s the housewarming gifts… Many of them are in pairs, you know. Isn't that a bit strange?”

Trip blinked. Now that Sandy mentioned it, quite a few of them had a certain “his and hers” quality to them. Cirrus hadn’t stayed long, but dropped off a set of two matching towels. Silver had brought a set of two shot glasses (because of course he did). Even Jiro and Bobbo had somehow known about the party and brought matching throw pillows.

Huh. Weird. Trip shrugged it off, chalking it up to their friends assuming she would be spending a lot of time at Monkey’s place. It would be easier to have her own stuff when she slept over anyway.

The evening came to a close with Pigsy and Silver almost coming to blows over a dispute over Monopoly bankers’ rights, with a healthily buzzed Monkey chortling from the sidelines until a sharp look from Trip inspired him to break up the fight. The guests were ushered out, Cirrus was summoned, and the apartment was quiet once again. It looked like a tornado had ripped right through the living room. Trip and Monkey ended up sprawled among the mess, too tired to move or clean anything until morning.

////

On his third attempt, some weeks since the housewarming fiasco, Trip finally realized what Monkey had been trying to ask her. It was cold and rainy out, so they opted to have a lazy day at Monkey’s place curled around each other for warmth. Some kind of nature documentary was playing on Netflix in the background, but Trip was only half paying attention, with Monkey’s steady heartbeat by her ear slowly lulling her to sleep.

“You ever... think about moving out?” Monkey suddenly whispered.

“Hmm, not really,” Trip mumbled back with a yawn. “Monica charges us pretty reasonable rent, but it would really be up to Sandy where we go.” Monkey squirmed until Trip’s annoyed whine forced him to lie still again.

“I mean, without Sandy.”

Trip’s brow furrowed. “Why would I move out without Sandy? I can’t afford to rent my own place by myself and I don’t think she can either.” Monkey cleared his throat noisily, and Trip could hear Monkey’s heartbeat begin to pick up speed.

“What I meant was, what do you think about maybe, possibly moving in with me? Here?” He said in a rush. Trip raised her head to look at him.

“What?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask for a while, but things kept happening. You were finishing your master's and working your ass off, and it’s just, well I love you and I want to see you all the time so I thought it would be better if-”

As Monkey continued rambling, the wheels were turning in Trip’s head. “Two people could live there,” he had said a while back. He put a bookcase _for her_ in _his_ apartment. A bunch of the housewarming gifts were in pairs. Trip face planted into Monkey’s chest, cutting off his messy babbling.

“What’s wrong? Is this too fast? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-are you laughing?” Trip felt Monkey poking her back. She could picture the confused and annoyed frown he was directing at her.

“I’m so dumb.” Her voice was muffled by his chest.

“Huh?”

“You were trying this whole time, but I wasn’t paying attention.” She giggled.

“Trip, light and love of my life, can you please answer the question before I die of old age?” He whined, absently rubbing her back. Trip raised her head and smiled widely at him.

“Yes. My answer is yes, and I love you too, and I also want to see you all the time.” Monkey grinned and opened his mouth to say more, but she stopped him with a finger over his lips. “But, I have two conditions.”

“Anything,” Monkey replied seriously.

“First, I need to make sure Sandy has somewhere to live after our lease is up.”

“Easy, done. And the second condition?” Trip’s mouth twitched.

“Don’t ever bring Monopoly into our home ever again.” Monkey let out a hearty laugh, punctuated by a light kiss to the tip of her nose. “Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> The word of god from bashfultenrec herself:  
> "Trip and Sandy talk about it extensively before she moved in with Monkey and Sandy was happy to move into a studio when their lease was up (Not that Monica would 've minded if they broke the lease anyway) but she gets a pimping marine biology internship and lives in their housing on grounds until she gets a job at the aquarium back in the city a year later and moves into a one bedroom by herself.  
> Monica offered an apartment but Sandy figured she deserved an upgrade and politely declined. Monica wasn't offended.  
> Trip works at the Tavern while going for her Masters and Monkey manages to open up his dojo. Pigsy was a silent partner."
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed and have finished your progression through the five stages of grief after losing your weekly fix of the Mochaverse like I have.


End file.
